


Полдень

by tier_wolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— С вами всегда так сложно, знаете? — Изуру чувствует себя легким и невесомым, тающим в лучах полуденного солнца, почти ненастоящим и поэтому достаточно смелым, чтобы упрекать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полдень

Он похож на гибкого хищного зверька, лисицу или ласку. Встрепанный, ласково ухмыляющийся, так, что видны острые зубы. Так смотрит хищник, нагнавший и придушивший добычу, придерживающий лапой еще теплое несопротивляющееся тельце. Изуру отчетливо представляет Гина серой лисицей, к морде которой прилипли пестрые птичьи перья. Изуру старается не думать, что добыча здесь — он. В конце концов, Ичимару Гин никогда не был с ним жесток, а все эти пугающие улыбки — к ним постепенно привыкаешь. 

— Что вы задумали, тайчо? — безнадежно спрашивает он. Гин предсказуемо не отвечает, только подтягивает его к себе и что-то тихо мурлычет в шею. Изуру расслабляется под эти звуки, под щекочущим горло дыханием, под руками, которые гладят везде, нисколько не делая различий между приличными и совершенно недопустимыми прикосновениями. 

— Ничего? — приторно и почему-то вопросительно улыбается Гин.   
— Всегда так делаете, — укоряет Изуру. И гладит раскрытой ладонью подставленную спину. Они еще одеты, и нагретая теплом тела ткань под его пальцами ощущается умиротворяюще приятно. Гин гнется как кошка, то подставляясь под руку, то прижимаясь животом к бедру, не замирает ни на секунду, но его движения такие томительно неторопливые, и сопровождаются такими тихими сладкими вздохами, что это не действует на нервы.   
Изуру не умеет так откровенно получать удовольствие. И от чего — ведь они даже не занимаются сексом, просто лежат рядом. 

— Расслабься уже. Ну? — требует Гин. Кусает кожу над ключицей, и Изуру вздрагивает и хочет отстраниться, но попадает в тесное кольцо рук, и только тогда с послушным вздохом расслабляется.   
— Тайчо, мы не должны, — пакостливо и жалобно передразнивает его Гин. Кира краснеет до кончиков ушей — что-то такое он как раз и собирался сказать.   
— С вами всегда так сложно, знаете? — Изуру чувствует себя легким и невесомым, тающим в лучах полуденного солнца, почти ненастоящим и поэтому достаточно смелым, чтобы упрекать. — У нас отряд остался совсем без командования. Вам ведь не обязательно было тащить меня с собой, если вы собирались отдыхать тут и уклоняться от прямых обязанностей.   
Лицо Гина становится таким изумленным, что Изуру моментально жалеет о своих словах. Таким изумленным, что видна льдисто-голубая радужка глаз. 

— Что значит "не обязательно"? — искренне удивляется он. — Стоило мне вообще уклоняться от этих несчастных обязанностей, если я не беру с собой своего лейтенанта?   
Не лисица, змея. Выползает на солнце и греется, прижавшись животом к жаркому камню, к чужому теплу. Вот так, Изуру, вот для чего ты. 

— Думаешь, без твоего чуткого руководства они не сумеют избить друг друга на тренировке? 

Гин долго путается в складках одежды, но в конце концов добивается своего и забрасывает ногу на Изуру, заодно переместив его ладонь на свое обнажившееся бедро.   
Кира послушно ласкает светлую нежную кожу, гладит, согревая, как будто сейчас не душный горячий полдень. Возбуждение, такое легкое, необязательное, лениво плещется внутри. 

— Думаю, без моего руководства они друг друга покалечат, а виноват у вас, как обычно, буду я, — вздыхает он. 

— Это ведь потом, — бессовестно отмахивается Гин. Даже не возражает. 

Что-то не так сегодня. Хорошо, но одновременно тревожно.   
Ичимару перестает трогать его как попало, прижимает руки к своей груди, так, что они теперь зажаты между их телами, и замирает, ткнувшись лбом в плечо Изуру. Как будто пытается стать меньше и действительно согреться чужим телом. Только ведь не холодно же...   
— Что-то случится? — понятливо спрашивает Изуру. Опускает подбородок на чужую макушку и мягко перебирает пряди волос на затылке, светлые, неаккуратно отросшие.   
— Твоя ли забота, Изуру? — тихо мурлычет Гин, и в голосе у него нет привычной усмешки. Это предупреждение, злое, строгое. 

Кира обижается на секунду и закусывает губу, но потом еще ближе притягивает к себе худое тело.   
— Не рассказывайте, — соглашается он. — Мне и неважно. Я все равно с вами.   
Он почти проваливается уже в легкую дрему, когда кончики пальцев Ичимару упираются в его грудь, настойчиво отталкивая. Ровно настолько, чтобы они двое смогли посмотреть друг другу в лицо.   
Взгляд у Гина серьезный и оценивающий, а уголки губ опущены. Он, вроде бы, и пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка хрупко ломается, словно его лицо — заледеневшая маска.   
Изуру ждет какой-нибудь обидной фразочки. Острой и колкой. Такой, что без недоговорок укажет, где же на самом деле его место. Но его молча целуют, ласково-ласково, без намека на продолжение. 

А потом Гин отстраняется и садится на постели, хмурый, встрепанный, неприязненно щурящийся — смотрит при этом в стену, хотя бы не на Изуру.   
— Какие глупости, — говорит он. Опять отмахивается, как от мальчишки. Как будто Изуру не его лейтенант.   
Это — гораздо мягче, чем ожидал Кира. Это почти ласково, если близко знать Ичимару, но отчего-то все равно обидно чуть ли не до слёз. 

— Я пойду, если мы закончили, тайчо? — охрипшим шепотом спрашивает он.   
Гин согласно кивает, отпуская. 

Но в последний момент ловит за руку. Собирается что-то сказать, но только гладит подушечкой большого пальца косточку на запястье. А потом отпускает и рука Изуру повисает безжизненно.   
— Идите, лейтенант, у вас там тренировка, — губы Ичимару наконец складываются в привычную гримасу и всё возвращается на круги своя.   
Можно просто сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, что Кира не говорил никаких глупостей, а Гин не прижимался к его плечу, думая о чем-то, явно далеком от плотских удовольствий.   
Только Кира не хочет.   
— Говорите, как хотите, но ведь знаете, что я не шучу, — произносит он уже на пороге, и уходит, не оборачиваясь больше, но долго ощущая на плечах чужой тяжелый взгляд. 

Когда Ичимару исчезает, не попрощавшись, Изуру знает, что виноват в этом сам. Что сам пообещал идти следом, и только поэтому в итоге остался ни с чем. Покинутый.   
Снова его отодвинули в сторону, не принимая всерьез.   
То ли в попытке защитить, то ли просто оттолкнули равнодушно.   
"Глупости", — отчетливо звучит в его голове голос Гина. С ним никогда нельзя было угадать — упрек или ласка последует через секунду. 

Только Изуру ведь пообещал быть рядом, а обещания стоит выполнять хотя бы затем, чтоб оставаться честным с самим собой. И даже Ичимару Гин не может запретить ему хранить преданность, что бы там ни думал о себе Ичимару Гин.   
— Да кто вас вообще спрашивает, тайчо, – шепотом произносит он в пустоту, — кто вас вообще спрашивает...


End file.
